Reminiscence of the Bygone
by Kingyo
Summary: They had never won the war against Byakuran. Yet, a century later, they were back to fight for their friends and freedom once again.


**Summary:** They had never won the war against Byakuran. Yet, a century later, they were back to fight for their friends and freedom once again.

**A/N:** Do not worry. The next chapter of "A step into the past" will out soon. But this plot bunny had been annoying me for the moment. As usual, there will not be constant updates, just impulsive ones.

* * *

**Prologue**

When the Vongola Decimo had passed on, there was surprisingly no tears from anyone.

It was not the result of him being hated, but on contrary to that, it was the very reason that he was so well-loved by his comrades, allies and subordinate.

Rather than grieving over the lost of their beloved leader and friend, he would have wished for them to continued moving forward, in preparation of the troubled times ahead. Each and everyone in the funeral had held the understanding of his desire to protect his loved ones even at the cost of going against his very loathing to bloodshed. It had even ironically lead to the point whereby he had accepted into becoming the Godfather of the biggest criminal syndicate in the world.

"I had murdered so many fathers, brothers and sons with by bare hands." He told his faithful Storm guardian one day. "Although I would not be able to mend these families hearts nor ever compensate back what I have done, there will be definitely be a time when all my sins will finally catch up with me."

"When that time comes..." He continued softly. "Please take care of the others for me..."

Gokudera Hayato frowned in confusion at the depressing conversation. "This isn't like you, Tenth... Are you alright?"

The brunette gave a sad smile. "Promise me, my friend."

His right-hand man gave him a worried look. "Do you wish for me to call Dr. Shamal in?"

"No, promise me!"

Gokudera frowned anxiously at his boss but still nodded loyally. "I will... I promise you..."

"Thank you...!" He had sigh in relief giving his surprised friend a hug. "Thank you..."

As the sliver-haired man finally stepped forward to place a stalk of white tulip in to the coffin, his heart ache for the motionless body of his friend.

The white tulip. Forgiveness. It was what he seek.

Why was his not by his side when he took his last breath?

But, perhaps the Tenth had known this was coming all along.

That was why he had sent them all away. He had known that all his guardians would try to stop his futile attempt to negotiate with that bastard.

As he turned to meet the solemn gaze of the people, he steeled his heart. Taking a deep breath, he gave his speech as the_ a sotto capo_, the underboss of Vongola.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is our leader, our pride and his will, will be our legacy for eternity. If Byakuran thinks that killing our leader would hurt us, he was right..." The crowd began to murmur in confusion.

"BUT!" Gokudera yelled over the noise. "If he thinks that Vongola will be stopped by this adversity, he can go to f***ing hell for all I care. Vongola is not an organization that is run by the leader alone. Tsuna had made sure of that. We will bring that freak down as a tribute to Tsuna death. Even if it is the last thing we f***ing do! We are going to return this hell ten-fold!"

The horde of mourners roared with agreement. A few even took off their black hats and threw it onto the ground, growling with approval at the chosen action. That man was going to pay. They were not going down without a fight.

It was payback time.

* * *

Blood mixed with sweat trickled down his forehead and he wiped it away impatiently. He needed to take the girls away from here. The base was no longer safe.

It had been almost ten years since Gokudera had made that speech at his funeral. Since then, their loss had been great. His friends and family had died one after another. But there was no time to lament as the war waged on.

Finally, he was the only guardian left standing.

It wasn't because he had been strong or lucky. It was because the rest had protected him. He had been the youngest and weakest of the guardians. A pain-in-the-neck, a burden and a little brother to the rest.

Despite his numerous protest, he had never been allowed on the front lines but hidden at the base with the women and children.

"You are our hope to the future." Ryohei had told him patting his head when he declared he wanted to join the war. "It is your job to protect the girls, that would be want Tsuna have wanted."

His ego had been hurt but he had understood and accepted his post. He was no longer a child after all.

Lambo turned and whispered to the small group huddled in a corner. "Come, lets go!"

He scrambled forward and kept a careful eye at the group making sure that each and every of them is safe. There was still a way to go before they could reach one of the hidden exits.

"Lambo-chan, you are hurt..." Kyoko said in a hushed tone whilst following closely behind. "Are you okay?"

"It is just a small cut." He grunted. He really wished she would stop treating his as if he was five.

Kyoko frowned but nodded, tugging her ten-year-old child behind her. The child padded obediently after his mother and gave Lambo an expectant look. "It is just around the corner isn't it?"

The lightning guardian gave him a weary smile. "Yes. In the bathroom of the second training hall. The one you sneaked out from when you were six..."

The boy pouted. "That wasn't my fa..." Sudden sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor and his mother immediately covered his mouth and looked around panicky.

Lambo listened carefully. Five sets of footsteps. He grimaced as he looked at the frightened group. He would not be able to fight protect them all of them. No. He wasn't even confident he could survive alone. His mind raced for a second and he made a decision.

Gripping Haru by her forearm, he whispered urgently. "Take the group and run to the exit at my signal. Do not turn back no matter what! Head to the hiding grounds as in the emergency debrief... If... if I do not not make it there by midnight..." Haru gave him a tearfully look with a shake of her head.

The raven hair man grimaced and gave her a quick hug apologetically. He hated to made girls cry. "Haru-nee... If I am not there by midnight, please seal the entrance..."

"No..." Kyoko cried softly, tugging his sleeve. "We shan't! We shall wait for..."

Haru bit her lips and with watery-eyes, she shook her head. "No, Kyoko-chan... You know we can't..."

The other woman sobbed pitifully and her child tugs her hands. "It is okay..." The young boy told her bravely. "No matter what happens, I will protect you..."

Lambo looked at him and laughed lightly. "Do your best little big boy! Remember to listen to what your mum tells you okay?"

The child nodded determinedly.

Haru stepped forward to Lambo and kissed his forehead. "You have grown up... Please... Please stay safe..."

The young man gave her a weak laugh. "Stop treating me like a kid then! Come on guys... Prepare yourselves."

The sound of the footsteps grew louder and he saw the shadows of the intruders began to appear at the end of the corridor. He gave Haru a light push.

"Go! Remember what Gokudera-nii used to say... 'If you have time to cry for the dead, you have time to help the living...' So no matter what happens... Please don't cry for me...!" Lambo yelled as he turned to face his nemesis. He would protect them. No matter what happens. They were the his only family left.

Haru lead the group and ran as the first clash of the fight reach her ears. With a last look behind her, she sprinted to her destination and prayed for their protector's safety.

But... that was the last they would ever saw the Lightning Guardian.

* * *

**A/N:** Do review if you like this idea. Because I am not too sure how I want this to go. Should I continue this? Would you prefer...

(1) Changing ALL characters into opposite gender? That includes Reborn and the girls.

(2) Change a few of them into opposite gender?

(3) Just keep them as guys….


End file.
